The present disclosure relates to voltage regulator modules (VRMs), and more specifically, to testing the functionality of a multi-phase VRM.
A VRM can convert a voltage at one potential to a voltage at another potential. The conversion can be necessary because many chips do not operate at the voltage potential supplied by a voltage source. Therefore, VRMs can be used to change the voltage potential to a level that is operable. Furthermore, a VRM can be used to provide a constant DC output voltage as well as providing enough current to a chip.